In today's complex society, planning and organizing are essential tasks for managing a rigorous schedule. Many people utilize various tools for managing their hectic schedules. Such tools include electronic organizers, planners, daily calendars and software programs designed to allow a user to manage her own calendar, tasks, notes, and contacts. Typically, an individual uses at least one of these tools by referring to it throughout the day in order to keep up with appointments, tasks, and other important matters.
One apparent problem with some computer-oriented planning systems is that when the user wants a printed copy of her schedule or other relevant information, these systems are limited to printing one page of information onto each side of a single sheet of paper. As a result, should the user want to print, for example, a personal calendar for the next two weeks, a minimum number of seven sheets of paper would be printed if a double-sided printer is used. In this scenario, the user must carry around a personal calendar on a relatively thick stack of papers, which is certainly inconvenient for the user.
To further elaborate, many computer-oriented systems are also incapable of providing a printing arrangement beyond the one-half page case, whereby two pages of information are printed on each sheet side using a double-sided printer. In this case, a booklet may be formed by the user after printing the stack of sheets by: stacking the printed sheets in numerical order; folding the sheets in half; and stapling the sheets together along a center spine. Again, there is an issue of convenience, as well as practicality, which the user faces with this printing limitation.
Other systems, such as the "PUBLISHER" program and the "CREATIVE WRITER" program, employ a printing arrangement known as French-fold print. This printing arrangement prints four pages on one side of a sheet in quarter pages, whereby two of the four printed pages are upside down. After the sheet is printed, the paper is French folded by folding the sheet in half two times. For example, some greeting cards and announcements are printed and folded in this above-described manner. The problem with this printing arrangement is that a multiple-page booklet cannot be formed.
Furthermore, since many systems are incapable of printing beyond the two pages per side scheme, it is also reasonable to conclude that these systems are not designed to provide a numbering scheme beyond this limitation.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that is capable of printing multiple pages on a single sheet of paper, beyond the two pages per sheet limit. In addition, there is a need for a system that is capable of printing multiple sheets containing multiple pages to create a multiple-page document. Finally, there is a need for a system that is capable of determining the sequence and placement of pages for a multiple-page document in response to a print context defined by the user.